crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hyenadip
CTRNF Character Icons are you gonna do tawna, Isabella, megumi, liz and ami as well as their skins icon? Kingdom210 (talk) 21:50, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Nitro-Fueled kart customization icons Seeing how you uploaded clear versions of the character icons from CTR Nitro-Fueled, do you perhaps also have access to the icons of kart bodies, decals, wheels, paint jobs and stickers? Pauolo (talk) 14:20, July 19, 2019 (UTC) :Impressive start, thanks for your effort. :) :If you don't mind me asking, it seems like you're able to export the icons themselves from the game. I know these UI textures usually come on large sheets, like sprites in 2D games. Do you happen to find unused items or skins among them? I listed a paint job that's currently unavailable yet used by the AIs in races. If you could find its icon, that would be near. It should be main color pink, decal (bottom splash) light blue, left side color red and right side color light blue. Pauolo (talk) 06:59, July 22, 2019 (UTC) A tool for uploading multiple images on wikis Just so you know, there's a tool on all wikis to upload 10 images at the same time: I use it on other wikis when I upload tons of assets like sprites. It also allows you to fill in the same description for all 10 images. Pauolo (talk) 08:54, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Re: SPK Promo Items I was just going to. I can't however know how many stickers there are nor their names. If you can at least tell me how many, I'll prep them as well with temporary names and tiers. Pauolo (talk) 19:11, August 14, 2019 (UTC) ---- The item names are " Cove Cruiser Kart Body" - " Tropic Swirl Decal" - "Mint Blast Paint Job" - "Gummy Grinder Wheels" - "Kids Kart Sticker Pack" Judging by the images found through the inspect element. the sticker pack consists of 3 different designs Shown Here But the found "Complete Kart " image Shows a single sticker upon its surface. indicating the pack consists of just 3 stickers Hyenadip (talk) 19:35, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :That's good enough. Pauolo (talk) 20:42, August 14, 2019 (UTC) :It's done. Pauolo (talk) 21:36, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hey Actually I thought ahead and already readied the pages for the new stuff. I left everything in hide tags to keep the pages clean for now. I just need to change a few names here and there, add some missing items and you'll be ready to go. Btw, do you have the icon for the Trident promo Cove Cruiser's decal Tropic Swirl? I was able to redeem the code for the kart body and decal, but only got the kart body alone. I saw other people in the same situation. I'm starting to believe Beenox forgot to put it in the game. Pauolo (talk) 22:36, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Understood. I'll get those paints and such up as soon as possible. and yes. The Decal and Stickers are not dropping for some reason. Make sure to report it through the nitro-fueled support page ( the more reports the faster it will be fixed no doubt. ) Hyenadip (talk) 23:06, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I have noticed you uploaded clean rips of all the character and kart icons for CTR Nitro-Fueled. Could you perhaps do the same with all the Power-Up items from that game? 01:27, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Oh sure. If you could link me to the correct gallery/template/image templates I'd be happy to upload those! Hyenadip (talk) 01:33, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Okay, I suppose Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled/Gallery would probably the best place at the moment to upload them all to in one go (and yeah, the character and skin section is kind of a mess right now as well). 02:04, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Status of 3rd GP items and requests All the prep work is done, you're free to upload the new pics from the 3rd GP. Also, I'd like to formulate requests. Do you have all the pics for character bundles, kart sets, sticker packs and color sets featured in the Pit Stop? If so, I'd be interested in using them in the wiki. I can give you a list of file names for you to upload them under. Another thing I'd like uploaded is both Nitro canister icons: the one for item bonuses (5%, 10%, 15%) and the one from the GP progression bar. Same thing here, if you can upload them I'll give you file names for you to use. Pauolo (talk) 15:23, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Iv'e got those files ready now. just let me know the template/exact name you need and I'll pop 'em up when it's ready. Hyenadip (talk) 21:47, August 31, 2019 (UTC) :For the Nitro canister from the Nitro gauge, I was thinking of using that template to display its icon next to specified amounts (like we have for Wumpa Coins): Template:CTRNF-NP. :For the other canister with the % bonus, I was thinking of using it in the Template:CTRNF_Skin_Table_Row. Not sure how for now, but you an use the file name CTRNF-Nitro Bonus.png :As for the bundles/sets/packs, I had this setup in mind: https://crashbandicoot.fandom.com/wiki/User:Pauolo :I'll go edit the Grand Prix pages which have those bundles with the proper file names. :Pauolo (talk) 07:17, September 1, 2019 (UTC) ::I finished prepping the Pit Stop page for the pics of bundles. Tell me if I missed any bundle/set/pack. I'm not sure if the 2nd GP added new sticker packs besides the Rock Art one. Pauolo (talk) 10:55, September 1, 2019 (UTC) Nitro-Fueled Power-Ups Since I haven't gotten a response since last time I messaged you, I decided to prep up something, like Pauolo did with the kart customization options. I have put a table on the CTRNF page, listing all the available Power-Ups and including image links you can use to upload those files. I hope that's OK with you? 20:41, August 31, 2019 (UTC) : Sorry about that. Iv'e uploaded all of the icons now. There are ones that also exist for the x3 items ( bowling ball / rocket ) would you want to add those to the template or leave them be? Hyenadip (talk) 21:40, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Sure, why not? Also, thanks for the uploads! 21:49, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the Mondelez promo items I contacted Activision yesterday in regards to the Cove Cruiser missing its decal on my account, like you suggested me to do. They unlocked it manually for me today, so thanks for the advice. :) On another subject, I haven't seen anyone with File:Red kid sticker.png and File:Yellow kid sticker.png unlocked. I wonder if that's another bug or they were not intended to be obtained at last minute. Pauolo (talk) 22:34, September 3, 2019 (UTC)# Yes it seems despite being mined there are actually only 3 stickers in the game. It seemed they cut back the number at one point but the files did not change to reflect this. If you do not mind me asking how quickly was your issue resolved and what steps were you given. I had my sticker issue fixed. but my decal remains broken? Hyenadip (talk) 00:13, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :I just contacted them, told them I unlocked the kart but not the decal, gave them the code I used. They asked me to try clearing the cache and restoring licences on my PS4, which I did and reported no successful result. They then "escalated" (loving that word they use :D) the support ticket to a higher team. And then yesterday they contacted me to tell it was now unlocked. I was playing at that time and lo! The decal was indeed there when I went to the customization menu. :Btw if you open a support ticket for the decal, maybe ask if the sticker pack was supposed to only contain 3. Just pretext others pretend it contains more. Right now I cannot tell when Beenox are being simply incompetent rather thab doing things with purpose. :Another point while I'm at it, some redditers reported yesterday the glitched appearance of the "Dino Pack", which seems to have been missing from the 2nd GP. I added it to the wiki's lists although marked as bugged, prepped its icon too. Tell me if you stumble across pics of bundles/packs that are not listed anywhere, I'll find a place to present them too. Pauolo (talk) 09:45, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Did you go through these steps with a support team/ticket or through twitter? If so. would you mind posting your ticket number so my rep could possibly look into/get the same resolution for me? as for the unused content. I am unsure. Hyenadip (talk) 09:51, September 4, 2019 (UTC) :Just went on the support website, first had a chat with someone from support but lost the connection. He then opened a ticket for me ("Missing promotional items", ref: 09196189) and the rest of our exchanges were through emails. I don't think I can link you to the ticket, it's linked to my Activision account. Pauolo (talk) 10:57, September 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: Requested pics Just so you know, I can rename and upload those pics I asked you about myself, if you find yourself unable to do so. If you have a way to upload them like a Google Drive, I can just DL them and take care of it. If not, I'll give you my email address so you can send a .rar or .zip with the files. Pauolo (talk) 13:40, September 8, 2019 (UTC) Iv'e asked someone to manually pull the icons and images for me. It's just a case of waiting at the moment. ( annoying I know ) I'll try and get them extracted and uploaded as soon as possible. or at the very least. get the latest images pulled. Hyenadip (talk) 00:49, September 9, 2019 (UTC) :I do understand. I wish I knew how to crack open the game to get those pics myself. But without a PC version, I'm a bit out of my depths here. /: Pauolo (talk) 16:31, September 9, 2019 (UTC) I forgot to thank you for uploading the packs' pics. :) For the next batch of pics, can you also ask your contact for the 2 different Nitro cannisters pics (point counter and bonus)? Pauolo (talk) 08:52, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Status of 4th GP pics and requests. Stickers are prepped as well as 2 kart sets in the Pit Stop pages. I prepped the tables for stuff I don't know the name yet (decals, exotic/recolored skins) but hid it with "-->" "<--" tags for now. If your friend already sent you all pics of new sets/bundles/packs, tell me how many by types and I'll prep the Pit Stop page in the same way. Then I'd really like those 2 cannisters pics for templates to improve a bit page formatting. You can upload them under CTRNF-Nitro_Points.png and CTRNF-Nitro_Bonus.png if your friend send them to you. Lastly, this is an odd request and I'm not even sure if your contact can export those specific pics since they're normally animated. I'd be grateful if you can ask them for the logo of each Grand Prix displayed on the game's main menu. I realized Activision sucks at marketing CTR and the Spyro GP page is missing a good pic with the GP's logo. I know I've been asking a lot from you since the last months. I'm very grateful that you're able to ask that person for exports from CTR. In-game models and textures are much sought after when you dedicate your time in improving wikis. I'd probably buy a copy of the game on PC if it ever comes out just to export textures and models myself. Anyway, thanks for all your work. :) Pauolo (talk) 09:43, October 3, 2019 (UTC) Just uploaded them. go ahead and let me know if those are the correct versions/versions you want on those nitro canister files Hyenadip (talk) 17:16, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks a lot! :The Nitro Points pic is the right one. The problem though is that since it's a high-res model, the wiki makes it look blurry in smaller size: . I know there's a smaller version of it used to display rewards at the end of races, but if it turns out to be the same texture scaled down by the game, then nevermind. I'll do with what I have plus I can reuse the pic at native resolution on the Grand Prix. :The Nitro Bonus pic you uploaded is not the same as the one displayed under items. I'm actually not sure where that version is used. Still if your contact can't find the other version, then nevermind. I think the correct pic actually has a green rectangle next to it. That rectangle would be more bothering than having a slightly different pic. :Pauolo (talk) 19:00, October 3, 2019 (UTC) :Never mind the above, those pics are good enough as they are. :) :Btw I started prepping the Pit Stop page for pics of character bundles, kart sets and sticker packs. Feel free to upload the corresponding images. If you have pics I haven't prepped yet, make me a list of them here and I'll improvise for you to upload them. Pauolo (talk) 09:58, October 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi Hyenadip, how do you get the game icons like characters, karts and skins? could you tell me if you can't do it and update the bandipedia Sebaslondono1 (talk) 15:02, November 10, 2019 (UTC)SebasSebaslondono1 (talk) 15:02, November 10, 2019 (UTC) 5th GP done I have prepped every remaining image that needs to be uploaded on the Pit Stop page. The only missing ones are 3 decals (Daredevil), 2 character bundles (base game and Nitro Tour tabs), 4 decal packs, 3 sticker packs (Back N. Time tab) and the Last Chance pics. I don't think I have missed any, I haven't seen any other decal pack so far nor sticker pack. Pauolo (talk) 23:19, November 12, 2019 (UTC) :I added another decal pack. If there are more I haven't identify yet, just upload them anyway following the same format (kart_pack.png). I'll then take care of adding them to the Pit Stop page myself. :Another point, the Last Chance pics you uploaded should have be named spooky_bundle_detail.png and spyro_n_friends_bundle_detail.png. I wanted to keep the other 2 file names for the smaller icons (these onese). :Lastly, are there icons left for packs that are not on the Pit Stop page or any of the Grand Prix ones? If so upload them under whichever name you want, I'll take care of the rest. Pauolo (talk) 09:25, November 13, 2019 (UTC) I'm having a hard time getting ahold of the beach bundle image. There's a few bundles that haven't shown up yet that I do however have the images for. and regarding the last_chance uploads. is there a way to potentially rename them or delete them so they can be reuploaded with the correct title/path? Hyenadip (talk) 14:15, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :Just a suggestion, perhaps Beenox just overwrote the original pic of the summer time bundle with the beach time one? Seeing how close those packs are in content, I wouldn't be surprised if they did that to save space. They did make a second version of the Dino Pack after all. :Upload away what you have found and that has yet to be mentioned. Only admins can rename files, so I'll see with one if needs be. Even so, it's not much an issue if the names are not exact. :As for the Last Chances pics, you can just use the "upload a new version of this file" function on their file pages ("history" tab, bottom of the page) with the correct ones. Then reupload the older versions under the correct path names. That should do the trick. Pauolo (talk) 14:53, November 13, 2019 (UTC) Went ahead and fixed that. Also uploaded four images for bundles that aren't out yet. Still no sign of the beach bundle image though. Hyenadip (talk) 04:55, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll see to add them to the page and use your temporary names for now. Btw User:Meylody is taking care of the pics for the decal packs. I'll ask them if they had luck finding the beach time pic. :I'd like to ask you however if there are sticker packs left to be added? It seems some stickers for the 1st GP are missing from the shop. Could be bugged packs though, since they are indicated as available in the select screen. Or could be an oversight by the developers. Pauolo (talk) 08:25, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Missing images First of all, the wiki's missing the picture for the Nitro Sleigh set from last month. Secondly, I've added a few more sticker packs to the Pit Stop page. I'm unsure if their content is right since I never saw them in the Pit Stop myself. Please feel free to tell me if you found inconsistancies between the associated pics detailling their content and what I wrote. Lastly, are there also any new bundles of past GP content I missed? Characters, stickers, etc... I noticed you already took care of the new kart sets and decal packs of past GP items. Cheers. Pauolo (talk) 23:32, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Grand Prix menu graphic Hello, is it possible for you to rip the Main Menu graphic of each Grand Prix (like, say, the Sphinx Cortex in this screenshot)? And is it also possible to do the same with the big icons for the Challenges (including each Themed ones) like from this shot? 22:37, January 29, 2020 (UTC)